Eddie's Daughter
by Leddielover34
Summary: This story is about whe Eddie married Chloe and they had a beautiful baby girl together called Kaityln. But Chloe dies and they have to deal with that. How does Loren fit in the picture? Read and find out! I don't own any rights of HH.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Hey guys! So I took this story from 24-7R5ernRossLynchnPixieLover and I try to continue it. The first few chapters will be almost the same. I just corrected some mistakes and changed some things. Hope you will like it! Please review! Love, Bridget :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**This story is about Eddie having a daughter called Kaitlyn. He is a rock star and he married Chloe the little cheating bitch because he had to. She hasn't tell him about her life. They were as happy as they could be and they had a baby girl Kaitlyn Elizabeth Duran. When she turned 4, her mother Chloe told Eddie about her real self. Eddie got mad and he went away to clear his head. While Eddie was away she got overdose and died. When Eddie decided that he was going to talk to her, he found her on the floor with pills in her hand. He checked her pulse and he felt nothing. He still called 911 and they couldn't do anything for her. Kaitlyn was just like Loren Tate when she lost her dad at four. Eddie wasn't so sure about how he felt cause he has just known all of her secrets. **

* * *

**One Year Later**

**Kaitlyn was miserable over the last couple of years. She had to deal with the death of her mother. It was really hard for her. She only trusted in her dad. One day Eddie had to go to work and she wasn't so happy about that.**

**Kaitlyn: **Daddy why do you have to leave?

**Eddie: **Sweetie I have a job. I need to make money, so I can take care of you and me.

**She became very upset. She didn't want her daddy to leave her. Eddie called her babysitter over to watch her while he was working. Adam arrived then Eddie left. He was new so Kaitlyn didn't really like him. She freaked out so Adam called Eddie**

**Eddie: **Hello.

**Adam: **Hey Eddie it's me Adam.

**Eddie: **Oh hey Adam. Is something wrong?

**Adam: **Yes actually. Sorry for bothering while you're working, but Kaitlyn freaked out she doesn't want to calm down.

**Eddie: **No problem. I'm on my way.

**And after 10 minutes Eddie was home. He parked his car and went up to the penthouse.**

**Eddie: **Hey Adam! Where is she?

**Adam: **In her room.

**Eddie: **OK. Thank you for the call.

**Adam: **No problem. I know she's going trough a hard time.

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Adam: **So Eddie, I wanted to talk to you before you left for work but you were in a rush**.**

**Eddie: **OK, go ahead.

**Adam: **You know I told you about my collage plans.

**Eddie: **Yes.

**Adam: **Well I got into NYU.

**Eddie: **Adam that's great. Congrats!

**Adam: **Thanks! So they offered me an earlier start and I have to be in New York next week.

**Eddie: **So does that mean you can watch Kaitlyn anymore?

**Adam: **Yes, but don't worry I already have someone for my place.

**Eddie: **Oh who is it?

**Adam: **She's my friend. Her name is Melissa and she's looking for a job. She probably can keep her calm better than me. Here's her number.

**Eddie: **Thank you!

**Adam: **You're welcome! I gotta go. Good luck with her! Bye!

**Eddie: **Thanks, bye!

**Eddie called Mellisa and they set up an appoinment for tomorrow. The next day Mellisa had come by and they started talking about her. Eddie liked her so they agreed to her having a test day. Kaitlyn felt comfortable around her. During the test day Mel got a call from Loren.**

**Mel: **Hey Lo! What's up?

**Loren: **Oh nothing I just called you to tell you that I will go back next January.

**Mel: **No way!

**Loren: **Yes way!

**Mel became beyond thrilled. She started jumping around like crazy. Kaitlyn thought that she was dacing so she joined her. That was the moment when she decided that she wants Mel as her babysitter. She went up to her dad's bedroom. Eddie was lying on the bed watching TV.**

**Kaitlyn: **Daddy?

**Eddie: **Yes sweetie?

**He said and then he picked her up and placed her on his lap.**

**Kaitlyn: **I like Mel, I want her to stay.

**Eddie: **Are you sure honey?

**Kaitlyn: **Yes.

**Eddie: **OK then I will go and talk to Mel. You just stay here and watch some TV.

**He switched to her favourite cartoon channel then went downstairs. Mel was still on the phone with Loren so she didn't notice him. He cleared his throat. Mel turned around and realized that Kaitlyn disappeared. She quickly hung up the phone.**

**Mel: **Oh my Gosh Eddie I'm so sorry. I just got a call from my best friend and I was so excited because she's coming home in January. Please tell me that Kaitlyn is with.

**Eddie: **Yes she's upstairs. And don't worry I understand.

**Mel: **Thank God!

**Eddie: **So I was just coming here to talk to you.

**Mel: **About?

**Eddie: **Well Kaitlyn walked up to me and said that she likes you and she wants you as her babysitter.

**Mel: **Really? So does that mean…

**Eddie: **Yes, the job is yours Mel. Congratulation!

**Mel: **Oh my God thank you so much!

**This is how he found Melissa. It was July then and the next few months flew pass fast. It was now January so Loren will be home very soon.**

* * *

**New York, Loren's apartment**

**Now that she graduated at collage it was time for her to go back home. She packed her stuffs and left to the airport. While flying back to LA, she was thinking about her life. She had no luck with finding her true love while she was in NYC. She really wants to have somebody who loves her unconditonally. She always wanted to be with someone like Eddie Duran. He was her idol and she loved everything about him. She really hoped that there's someone like Eddie out there who was waiting for her.**

* * *

**So what do you think? Please let me know! The next chapters will be up soon. If not today then the day after tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Loren is coming home

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. I hope you will like it. Thank you for all the reviews you sent. You guys are amazing. I hope you had a great New Year's Eve and I wish you a very happy New Year! Thank to all of you who read my stories in 2013 and hope you will in 2014 as well! Please review and enjoy! Much Love! Bridget :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Loren is coming home **

**Loren's plane landed so she was fnally home. She was coming home from NYU. After she graduated and got her degree, she decided that she wants to start her career here in LA. She got out of the plane, called a cab then she went home. Her mom was waiting for her with a nice lunch. When she went through the door, she shouted.**

**Nora:** Welcome home!

**She quickly ran there and pulled her into a big hug. By this time all of them were crying.**

**Nora:** OMG Lo I've missed you so much.

**Loren: **I've missed you too.

**Nora:** OMG it's so great to see you. Come on in honey.

**They all went in and had dinner. They had a really good time together, they missed each other so much. Loren told her everything about her experiences in New York and what her plans are for the future. When they were done with the lunch they cleared the table and now they were talking on the couch.**

**Nora:** Loren it's so great that you're home.

**Loren:** Yes, it is.

**Nora:** So what do you wanna do now that you're home?

**Loren:** I don't know! First I want to stop by at Mel's and see her. Would it be problem?

**Nora:** Of course not sweetie. Go ahead. I have to go to work anyways.

**Loren:** Now?

**Nora:** Yes. Why?

**Loren:** I just thought that the clinic is closed by now but…

**Nora:** Oh yeah about that… Loren there's something what I didn't tell you.

**Loren:** What is it?

**Nora:** I've quit at the clinic.

**Loren:** Really? Then where do you work now?

**Nora: **At MK.

**Loren:** MK? You mean the MK, Max and Katy Duran's hot brand new club?

**Nora:** Yes!

**Loren: **Oh my Gosh mom that's so cool!

**She hugged her mother tightly.**

**Nora:** I know right? But now go or I won't let you.

**Loren laughed and hugged her mother one last time.**

**Loren: **Have fun at work. I love you.

**Nora:** I love you too.

**Loren:** Bye!

**Nora:** Bye!

**Loren left to see Mel. She got into her car and pulled up.**

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mel's**

**She was just lying on her bed and relaxing. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID and it was Eddie. She picked up.**

**Mel:** Hey Eddie!

**Eddie:** Hey Mel! I just called you to ask that can you watch Kaitlyn tonight?

**Mel:** Well yeah. I have nothing to do so yes.

**Then the doorbell ranged.**

**Mel: **Hang on a second.

**She quickly went downstairs and opened the door. When she saw who was on the other side. She went crazy. She ran towards Loren and hugged her.**

**Mel:** OMG Loren you're back. I've missed you so much.

**Loren:** I've missed you too.

**She heard Eddie's voice on her phone. She went away and put it to her ear.**

**Mel:** I'm sorry Eddie but I can't babysitt Kaitlyn.

**Eddie:** Why not?

**Mel:** My friend's just returned from New York and we need to go celbrate.

**Eddie:** Please Mel! It's really important. I need you, I have to go to this concert and I don't have anyone to watch her.

**Mel:** I'm sorry Eddie but I can't. Bye!

**Mel hunged up the phone and went back to Loren.**

**Mel:** So now you need to tell me everything .

* * *

**Eddie has no idea what to do. He need to go to the meetings but he can't leave Kaitlyn alone. He decided that he will go to his parents. He got Kaitlyn ready and drove to the MK. He parked his car in front of the club and went in with Kaitlyn in his arms. When he was inside he saw her parents, Grace and their new bartender sitting at the counter and talking.**

**Eddie:** Hey guys!

**He put Kaitlyn down and she instantly ran to her granparents.**

**All:** Hey Eddie!

**Katy:** And hey cupcake!

**She said and she picked her up.**

**Eddie:** Guys do you know somebody who can babysitt Kaitlyn tonight?

**Katy:** I'd love to but tonight will be busy. Why don't you ask her babysitter?

**Eddie:** Did that. She said that she can't.

**Nora:** Maybe I can ask my daughter. She has just come home from college and she has nothing to do tonight.

**Eddie:** Really Nora? That would be great!

**Nora:** Let me call her!

**Eddie nodded and Nora went away to call Loren. She dialed her number and after three rings she picked up.**

**Loren:** Hi mom! What's up?

**Nora:** Hey sweetie! I need you to do something for me.

**Loren:** OK what is it?

**Nora:** First where are you? Are you still with Mel?

**Loren:** No, I'm home. Mel had to go home. Lisa needed her for something.

**Nora:** OK. And about my question, my friend has a daughter and he need a baysitter for her tonight. Can you do it? It would help him a lot.

**Loren:** OK I'll do it. Just tell me where I have to go.

**Nora:** Thanks Lo. I'll text you the address. Bye, love ya!

**Loren:** OK. Bye, love you too.

**Nora went back to the others. **

**Nora:** She will do it.

**Eddie:** Oh my Gosh Nora thank you so much!

**Nora:** You're welcome but she needs your address.

**Eddie:** Sure. It's …

**Nora:** OK. I sent it to her.

**Eddie:** Thank you one more.

**Then Eddie grabbed Kaitlyn and left. They went home and Eddie took Kaitlyn to her room. He went to his bedroom and started getting ready. He was about to jump in the shower when there was knock on the door. He quickly put his pants back on then went to answer the door without a shirt. When he opened the door he was speechless. There was standing the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. **

**Loren was standing on the doorway of this mystery guy. She knock on the door and waited for someone to open it. She heard some noises from inside and suddenly the door fluttered open. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was the mystery guy. Eddie Duran was standing in front of her… SHIRTLESS! **

**Loren:** OMG you're Eddie Duran!

**She's gonna kill her mom for not telling this. Eddie just laughed at her comment.**

**Eddie:** Yes, I am. And you are…

**Loren:** Loren. Loren Tate. I'm Nora's daughter.

**Eddie:** Great. Come in.

**Eddie stepped aside so Loren could come in.**

**Loren:** WOW you have a beautiful place.

**Eddie:** Thank you.

**Loren:** Listen, I'm sorry for what happened at the doorway. I'm just a huge fan and my mom forgot to tell me that "her friend" is Eddie Duran.

**Eddie:** No problem. I'm used to it.

**Loren:** Yeah… so where's she?

**Eddie:** In her room. Come with me, I'm gonna introduce you.

**Loren:** OK.

**They went upstairs and opened the door of Kaitlyn's room. She was colouring something.**

**Eddie:** Hey sweetie!

**Kaitlyn:** Hey daddy! **– She said and dropped her pencil and ran up to her dad.**

**He picked her up and turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **So sweetie, here's someone I want you to meet with. Kaitlyn, this is Loren. She will be with you tonight. Loren, this is Kaitlyn.

**Loren:** Hi Kaitlyn!

**Kaitlyn:** Hi! Do you want to colour with me?

**Loren:** Yes.

**Eddie put her down and she grabbed Loren's hand. They walked to her stuffs then sat down and started coloring. Eddie just smiled at what he saw. He was a little suprised that Kaitlyn got so comfortable around Loren so quickly, but he was glad she did. Loren is a great girl. He closed the door then went to get ready for the concert. He left to the concert.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Loren and Kaitlyn had a great tim together. They colored, watched cartoons and everything. They were sitting on the couch and watching TV when Kaitlyn spoke up.**

**Kaitlyn:** Loren, I'm hungry.

**Loren:** OK honey. I will make dinner for us.

**They went to the kitchen and Loren started cooking. Kaitlyn was watching her in awe. She helped her sometimes and together they got the dinner ready. They ate and went back to the living room. Kaitlyn ran to the piano and started playing. Loren sat down next to her and smiled. **

**Kaitlyn:** Can you play Loren?

**Loren:** Yes.

**Kaitlyn:** Please play for me!

**Loren:** Fine.

**She put her fingers an the keys then started playing.**

_They tell me its nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_But my head's been in the clouds_

_I'm acting weird_

_And lost for words_

_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_for something out of reach._

_I could be there_

_but you wouldn't see me_

_hover in the air_

_Like I'm just like a daydream, oh_

_why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_but you're looking through me_

_In the same room_

_a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars._

_Never been bound by gravity_

_But I am now_

_You have made a human out of me_

_and pulled me down_

_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard_

_for something I can't reach._

_I could be there_

_but you wouldn't see me_

_hover in the air_

_like I'm just like a daydream, oh_

_why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_but you're looking through me_

_In the same room_

_a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars._

_Oh, it might as well be Mars_

_Might as well be another galaxy_

_Calling long distance from a star_

_I could be there_

_but you wouldn't see me_

_hover in the air_

_like I'm just like a daydream, oh_

_why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch_

_but you're looking through me_

_In the same room_

_a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars._

_Might as well be Mars._

_Might as well be Mars._

**During the song she didn't notice that the door opened. Eddie came in and was very suprise when he heard Loren's voice. When Loren finished the song, she heard clapping. But not one person's clapping but two. She turned around and saw a grinning Eddie.**

**Eddie:** Loren that was great!

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Want another chapter? Please review! Love! Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3 -Friendly dinner or date?

**Hi guys! So here's the new chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews you've sent. I love reading them. I hope you'll like this chapter too. Please review and enjoy! Much love! Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Friendly dinner or date?**

**Loren:** Did you hear that?

**Eddie:** Yes!

**Loren:** Oh my God that's can't be happening!

**She stood up and rushed out of the room. Eddie looked at he confused. He didn't know why she was acting like that. He went over to Kaitlyn an knelt down to her level.**

**Eddie:** Honey, can you go upstairs to your room? I need to talk to Loren alone.

**Kaitlyn:** OK.

**She jumped down from the bench and ran upstairs. Eddie got up and walked into the kitchen where Loren was.**

**Eddie:** OK, what's wrong?

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Eddie:** I mean, why did you freak out like this?

**Loren:** Because you heard me singing. I know I sounded horrible so you don't have to be nice.

**Eddie:** Loren what are you talking about? You were great.

**Loren:** You're just saying it because you don't want to hurt my feelings.

**Eddie:** No, listen! Lesson 1 in showbusiness: No one's nice just to be nice.

**Loren:** Not even you.

**Eddie:** No… There are nice people and I'd like to, you know keep myself as one of them, but I wasn't nice when I said that you were great. It's the truth. **– He went over to her and pulled her into an embrace. –** Do not underestimate yourself OK?

**Loren:** OK. And sorry for freaking out like that, but I have a really bad stage fright and the fact that an international rockstart heard me singing really freaks me out.

**Eddie:** I understand, and the stage fright is a problem what can be solved. You just have to try. Have you ever thought about singing?

**Loren:** Yes, I have. Anyway thank you for the advices and everything. So where's Kaitlyn? I want to say bye to her.

**Eddie:** She's in her room. Did you two have fun together?

**Loren:** Yes we did. She's a great little girl.

**They smiled at each other and Loren went upstairs. Eddie sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. A few minutes later he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned and saw Loren.**

**Loren: **She was sleepy so I put her to the bed.

**Eddie:** Thanks.

**She turned around and was about to leave.**

**Eddie:** Loren.

**She turned back.**

**Loren:** Yeah?

**Eddie:** Can I get your number in case incident like tonight happen again?

**Loren:** Oh, sure.

**They exchanged number and Loren turned to leave but Eddie called her name again.**

**Eddie:** Loren.

**Loren:** Yeah?

**Eddie:** I just want to ask… do you want to go an a dinner with me.

**Loren:** Ohh…

**Eddie:** Take it as a thank you for watching my daughter.

**Loren:** OK and I'd love to.

**Eddie:** Great. So how about Rumor tomorrow at 8.

**Loren:** That's great, so see you then.

**Eddie:** Yeah see ya.

**So Loren turned to leave once again and this time she did. She said goodbye to Jeffry and went to her car. She got in and for a couple of minutes she just sat. Then out of the blue she screamed. She couldn't believe she's gonna go on a dinner with Eddie Duran. She quickly started the car and drove home to tell her mom and Mel about this.**

* * *

**After Loren left Eddie sat down and he sat down on the piano bench and started writing. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He felt inspired by this new girl he's just met. Yeah Loren Tate is a great girl and he can't wait till tomorrow night. **

* * *

**Loren parked the car on the driveway and rushed inside. **

**Loren:** Mom! Mom! Are you here?

**No one answered so she thought that her mom is still at work. She decided that she will call Mel and tell her her news. She dialed her number and Mel answered after three rings.**

**Loren:** Hey Mel! I'm so glad you've picked up. I have wonderful…

**Mel:** Sorry Lo, I can't talk right now. Lisa keeps bothering me and I try to get rid of her.

**Loren:** Oh. OK, then. Bye. I will see ya later.

**Mel:** Bye.

**She hunged up the phone leaving a sad Loren behind. She had no one to talk to about her big news. She needed to find a way to get it out of her so she took her favourite ice cream out of the refrigerant and went to her room. She grabbed her guitar and her journal full of with her songs. She started writing down her feelings. She would've never thought that something like will happen to her. Yeah, it was a good decision to come home.**

* * *

**Eddie was still writing when he heard steps behind him. He turned around and saw his daughter with tears in her eyes. He quickly went up to him. He knelt down in front of her.**

**Eddie:** What's wrong little girl?

**Kaitlyn:** I had a bad dream. **– Sobbing.**

**Eddie:** Oh, come here. **– He hugged his princess tightly. –** It's over OK? It was just a dream. Shh, shh. I'm here, I'm here.

**When she finally calmed down he pulled away.**

**Eddie:** OK, so how about your favourite ice cream to keep your mind off?

**The smile returned to her face as soon as she heard the words of „ice cream". She quickly ran to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Eddie just laughed and went after her. He took out two bowl and filled them with ice cream. He grabbed two spoon and put one of the bowl in front of Kaitlyn.**

**Eddie:** So did you have fun tonight with Loren?

**Kaitlyn:** Yes, I did. She's nice. **– With a giggle.**

**Eddie:** Yes, she is.

**The thought of Loren hit his mind again and kinda zooned out on his daughter. Kaitlyn started waving her hand in front of his face.**

**Kaitlyn: **Daddy, daddy!

**Eddie:** Oh, what's wrong?

**Kaitlyn:** You went away.

**Eddie:** Sorry.

**Kaitlyn:** Daddy likes Loren.

**Eddie:** Wha… what are you talking about?

**Kaitlyn just giggled at her dad and Eddie couldn't help but smiled. The phrase are right. Sometimes little kids are smarter than the adults, he thought to himself.**

* * *

**Loren was searching for the melody of her new song when her mom entered her room.**

**Nora:** Hi honey!

**Loren:** Hi mom!

**Nora:** Whatcha doing?

**Loren:** You know just writing.

**Nora:** Well it sounds beautiful.

**Loren:** Thanks. So how was working with the legendary MK?

**Nora:** You know it was… fine.

**Loren gave her a look and she bursted out laughing.**

**Nora:** It was AMAZING. They're so much fun.

**Loren laughed at her mother's excitement.**

**Loren:** That's what I thought.

**Nora:** And how was your night with Kaitlyn?

**Then the realization hit her.**

**Loren:** Oh, I forgot!

**Nora:** What?

**Loren:** I need to be mad at you!

**Nora:** Why?!

**Loren:** For not telling me who was your mystery friend! You know how embarressed I was when Eddie Duran opened the door.

**Nora just laughed.**

**Loren: **Do not laugh at me!

**Nora:** Sorry sweetie, but it's just too funny. I know you would freak out when you see him.

**Loren's face turned into red like a tomato.**

**Nora:** Seriously, how was your night?

**Loren:** It was great. We had a great time togther. She's an amazing little girl.

**Nora:** She is. And how was meeting with Eddie Duran?

**Loren's smile just grew even bigger.**

**Loren:** You know it was fine…

**Nora:** OK, spill it out.

**Loren:** It was freaking AMAZING…

**Nora:** And?

**Loren:** HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO GO ON A DINNER WITH HIM!

**Nora:** OMG! It's a date.

**Loren:** No, mom. It's not. It's just a thank you for watching Kaitlyn. And he would feel that way about me.

**They kept talking until Nora got sleepy. They said good night to each other and Nora left. Loren wrote some lyrics a little bit then got ready for bed. When she was about to lie down, she got a text. She opened it and it was from Eddie.**

_Eddie: Good night Loren! Thank you once more! Can't wait for tomorrow. Sleep well! :)_

**Loren just smiled at text and decided to reply.**

_Loren: You're welcome Eddie! Me either. Good night! :)_

**She then went back to the bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.**

* * *

**After eating ice cream Kaitlyn and Eddie watched some cartoons. Kaitlyn was sitting in Eddie's lap with her back on his chest. After an hour she fell asleep. Eddie took her up to her room laid her down and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead.**

**Eddie:** I love you princess. **– Whispering.**

**Kaitlyn:** I love you too daddy! **– Sleepy.**

**Eddie smiled then went out and closed her door. He walked into his bedroom and got ready for the bed. He laid down and was thinking about Loren. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He hasn't felt like this since Chloe. He decided he will text to her. He grabbed his phone and hesitated at first. It would be weird, so just don't do it! – he thought to himself. He changed his mind and write a text for her. He clicked on the bottom of send and waited for her to reply. After a couple of minutes his phone beeped. It was a text from Loren. He opened it.**

_Eddie: Good night Loren! Thank you once more! Can't wait for tomorrow. Sleep well! :)_

_Loren: You're welcome Eddie! Me either. Good night! :)_

**He then went back to the bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.**

* * *

**So the new chapter. What do you think? Want another one? Please review! Love! Good night! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting ready

**So here's the new chapter. Hope you will like it! This chapter may have some mistakes, but sorry I'm from Hungary and somehow I forgot how to use grammar. Thanks for the reviews an follows and favourites! Please review and enjoy! Much Love! Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Getting ready**

**Next morning**

**Knock, knock, knock**

**This is the annoying sound what Eddie hates the most waking up to. He quickly put on a sweatpants and ran downstairs to open the door.**

**Person:** Hi mate! Long time no see.

**Eddie:** Would you lower your voice? Kaitlyn is still sleeping.

**Person:** Sorry.

**Eddie:** Ian. What are you doing here at 8 am?

**Ian:** Did you forget?

**Eddie:** What?

**Ian:** The photoshoot.

**Eddie:** Oh, shit.

**Ian:** Go, get ready!

**Eddie:** How much time do we have?

**Ian:** 30 minutes.

**Eddie ran back to his room, took a quick shower and got dressed. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate it. He was ready to live when something popped into his head.**

**Eddie:** Oh God, how could I forget?

**Ian:** What?

**Eddie:** Kaitlyn. She's still sleeping.

**Ian: **What about her?

**Eddie:** I can't leave her alone.

**Ian:** Oh, Eddie we're gonna be late.

**Eddie:** I just drop her off at the babysitter.

**Ian:** OK, but make it quick.

**He went to her room and she was still asleep. He gently shaked her and her eyes fluttered open.**

**Eddie:** Good morning honey!

**Kaitlyn:** Good morning daddy!

**Eddie:** Sweetie you need to wake up and get ready. We're going to Mel's house.

**Kaitlyn:** Why?

**Eddie:** Beacause I have to go to a photoshoot and I can't leave you here.

Kaitlyn: Why not?

Eddie: Because you are 5 years old. So now get up!

**He picked her up and placed her to the ground. He gave her a bath and helped her getting dressed.**

**Eddie:** OK pack up your backpack, then come to the kitchen. I will make you breakfast.

**Kaitlyn nodded then Eddie went back to the kitchen a prepared a breakfast for her. After she ate they were on their way to Mel's. **

* * *

**Loren woke to the sunshine on her face. She sat up and stretched. She got up and did her usually morning routine. She went out to the kitchen and a note was lying on the counter. She picked it up and read it.**

_Went to the grocery store. Your breakfast is on the table. Love you, Mom! :)_

**She rushed over to the table and her favourite breakfast was on the table. She was so hungry, so she started eating right away. She missed her mom cooks so much. She was putting her plate to the dishwasher, her phone went off. She picked it up.**

**Loren:** Hi Mel! What's up?

**Mel:** Hi Lo! I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. You know Lisa, just can't leave me alone. She drives me crazy.

**Loren: **Mel, I'm sure it'snot that bad.

**Mel:** It is that bad, but I don't wanna talk about it. So what did you want to tell me last night.

**Loren: **Well I'd rather tell itin person so can I come over?

**Mel:** Of course you can, but what is it?

**Loren:** No, I'll meet you there.

**Mel:** Oh c'mon! Please give me hint.

**Loren hung up the phone and stopped Mel from asking more question. She went to her room, got ready for leaving then got in her car and drove to Mel. She parked her car then walked to the front door. She knocked and a very exciting Mel opened. She dragged her inside, over to the couch. They sat down.**

**Mel:** OK. Tell me what is your news?

**Loren:** Ok, so…

**Just when she was about to tell her, there was a knock on the door. She got up angrily and opened the door. To her suprise, Eddie Duran was standing there.**

* * *

**Eddie, Kaitlyn and Ian drove to Mel's house then parked the car. Kaitlyn was asleep on the backseat. He took her out of her carseat and went up to the door. He knocked and somebody opened. To his suprise, it was Loren.**

**Loren:** Eddie what are you doing here?

**Eddie:** Loren?! Am I at the wrong place, cause I was pretty sure this the right one.

**Loren:** No, you're not at the wrong place, if you're looking for someone from the Sanders family.

**Eddie:** Oh yeah. I'm looking for Mel.

**Loren:** Wait how do you know Mel?

**Eddie:** She's Kaitlyn's babysitter. And how you know her?

**Loren:** She's my best friend since I was three.

**Eddie:** Oh, what a coincidence.

**Mel:** Loren, who is at the door?... Oh hey Eddie what's up?

**Eddie:** Hi Mel! I need a favor. Can you watch Kaitlyn please? I forgot that I have a photoshoot today and I can't leave her alone home.

**Mel:** Of course I can. Give me her!

**Mel took her out of Eddie's arms.**

**Eddie:** Thank you Mel! I will stop by and get her as soon as the photoshoot is over.

**He kissed Kaitlyn's forehead.**

**Eddie:** Bye Mel! Loren, see you tonight!

**He said and winked at her. Loren blushed.**

**M&L: **Bye, Eddie.

**A confused look appeared on Mel's face when she'd heard what Eddie said. Loren quickly closed the door.**

**Mel:** OK. Would you mind explaning me what was that?

**Loren:** What was what?

**Mel:** Oh, Loren. You know exactly what I'm talking about.

**Loren:** Mel, be quiet! She's sleeping.

**Mel:** Arghh, OK. But we're not done yet!

**Loren:** Yes, we're not.

**Mel went upstairs and put Kaitlyn down in her room. She rushed back down and started bombing her with questions.**

**Mel:** OK. Sit down and tell me everything.

**Loren:** Not until you tell me!

**Mel:** What?

**Loren:** Oh, I don't know, maybe that you know Eddie Duran.

**Mel:** Oh yeah that…

**Loren:** Why didn't you tell me?

**Mel:** Cause I didn't want you to be sad that I met him and you couldn't cause you were in NYC.

**Loren heart just melted. It was the sweetest thing that someone has ever done for her.**

**Loren: **Oh, Mel you're so sweet!

**Mel:** Are you mad at me?

**Loren:** How could I be mad at you?

**Mel:** OK, then tell me what was that wink and „See you tonight Loren"?

**Loren:** OK so after Lisa dragged you home, I went home too and my mom called me. She asked if I could watch her friend's daughter and I said why not, I had nothing to do. Then she sent me the address and I went there. The biggest suprise was when Eddie Duran opened the door.

**Mel:** Oh yeah, Eddie asked me to take care of her but I wanted to hang out with you so I said no.

**Loren:** I see. Well it was pretty emmbarrasing but it turned out great. I watched Kaitlyn while Eddie was at the concert and after that Eddie asked me if I wanted to go on a dinner with him.

**Mel:** Oh my God, he asked you out?!

**Loren:** No, it's just a thank you for taking care o my daughter.

**Mel:** Well, then it won't take much time.

**Loren:** What?

**Mel:** Oh c'mon I saw that look and wink. You guys will be dating in no time.

Loren: You think so?

**Mel:** Yes. He would be crazy not to ask you out.

**Loren:** Thanks Mel! I love you so much!

**Mel:** I love you too.

**They jumped into each other's arms.**

**Mel:** We need to pick out an outfit fro you.

**Then Kaitlyn entered the room.**

**Mel:** Hi sweetie! Sleep well?

**Kaitlyn:** Yeah.

**Loren:** Hi Kaitlyn!

**Kaitlyn:** Hey Loren! Why are you here?

**Loren:** Cuz Mel is my best friend.

**Kaitlyn:** Really?! She's my friend too!

**Mel:** So what do you wanna do?

**Kaitlyn:** I don't know.

**Loren:** Do you want to go to the zoo?

**Kaitlyn:** Yeah, I do. I wanna see the monkeys.

**Loren:** Then I think we're going to the zoo.

**They stood up and Loren grabbed one and Mel the other of Kaitlyn's hands. They walked out and left to the zoo. They had a lot of fun there. They checked all of the animals, the lions, the monkeys and the crocodils. After that they left and went to the mall to a playhouse. While watching Kaitlyn playing, Mel noticed the perfect dress for Loren. **

**Mel:** Oh my Gosh, Loren looked at that dress. That's perfet.

**Loren:** Which one?

**Mel pointed at the dress and Loren's eyes widened.**

**Loren:** OMG. That's beautiful.

**Mel:** We need to buy it.

**Loren:** Wait we can't leave Kaitlyn alone.

**Mel:** OK. Hey Kaitlyn!

**She walked up to them.**

**Mel:** Listen! Me and Loren are going shopping. Wanna come?

**Kaitlyn:** Yeah!

**So they went over to the boutiqu. Loren tried the dress on and it looked great on her, so they bought it. Then they went home and spent the rest of the time at Mel's house. They were watching TV when Loren got a text. **

_Eddie: Hey Loren! I just thought that instead of getting Kaitlyn, I'll pick you up so we can drive there together and Kaitlyn can stay with Mel. Would it be OK with you?_

_Loren: Yes, it's great :) When will you be here?_

_Eddie: Around 7:30 :)_

_Loren: OK. :)_

**After texting with Eddie she looked at the clock and it was 6:45.**

**Loren:** Gosh Mel, I need to start getting ready! Eddie will be here soon!

**Mel:** Yes, he's picking up his daughter.

**Loren:** No. He just texted me that instead of picking her up, he picks me up and Kaitlyn can stay here with you.

**Mel:** I see.

**Loren:** Are you OK with it?

**Mel:** Sure, I am. Now get up! We get you ready for your date.

**Loren:** Mel, it's not a date.

**Mel:** Yeah, yeah…

**They went upsairs to Mel's room and got Loren ready. Her make up, her hair was all ready, now she just needs to put on her dress. She looked in the mirror and Kaitlyn ran into the room.**

**Kaitlyn:** Where are you going Loren?

**Loren:** I'm going on a dinner with your daddy. Do you Ok with staying her with Mel?

**Kaitlyn:** Yes, I am. You look pretty.

**Loren:** Thanks, honey.

**Kaitlyn:** Do you like my daddy too?

**Loren:** What do you mean too?

**Kaitlyn:** Well he does like you.

**Loren:** Oh, yeah how do you know.

**Kaitlyn:** He told me. Do you like him too?

**Loren:** Yes, I do sweetie.

**And doorbell ranged indicating that Eddie's here.**

* * *

**So here's the new chapter. I know not the best but it will get better. Sorry I couldn't tihink of a good dress so I leave it to your imagination. In the next will be their „date". Do you want to read that? Please review! Love! Good night! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The so called date

**So here's the new chapter. Hope you will like it! Thanks for the reviews again. You guys are amazing! As I said this whole chapter is gonna be about their date. From tomorrow I can't update everyday because shool is gonna start! Hate it! Please review and enjoy! Much love! Bridget. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The so called date  
**

**And the doorbell ringed indicating that Eddie's here. Loren's hear beating speeded up and she and Kaitlyn walked downstairs. Mel has already opened the door and Eddie and her were sitting on the couch. When they heard Loren and Kaitlyn they turned around. Eddie's jaw dropped at sight of Loren. He was just staring. When he put himself together he went over to his daughter.**

**Eddie:** Hi princess! Did you have fun today?

**Kaitlyn:** Yes!

**Eddie:** So are you OK with staying here longer?

**Kaitlyn:** So you and Loren can go to a dinner? Of course I am.

**Eddie was schocked by what Kaitlyn just said. She leaned over to his ear and whispered.**

**Kaitlyn:** She likes you too.

**This one made Eddie smile. He hugged her as a goodbye and placed a kiss on her cheeck.**

**Eddie:** Love you kiddo! Be good to Me!

**She laughed and ran back to playing. Eddie stood up and offered his arm for Loren.**

**Eddie:** Shall we?

**She accepted his arm and they started heading to his car.**

**E&L:** Bye, Mel!

**Mel:** Bye guys! Have fun! Not too much…

**They arrived to Eddie's car and Eddie, the gentleman as he is known, opened the door for Loren and helped her in. He walked to the other side and got in. He started his car and pulled up from the driveway.**

**Eddie:** You look beautiful tonight.

**Loren:** Just tonight?

**Eddie:** No, I didn't mean it that way. You're beautiful all the time. I was just…

**Loren:** Eddie, relax! I was just kidding! **– Laughing.**

**Eddie:** You got me. **– Laughing.**

**Loren:** By the way thank you! It's good to know that someone thinks I'm beautiful.

**Eddie placed his hand on hers.**

**Eddie:** Anyone who thinks you're not beautiful doesn't have eyes.

**Loren blushed at Eddie's comment. She just thought that this whole thing was set up as a friendly „thank you" dinner but it looks more like a date. OK stop it! He would never date with you. He's just nice. And she was pulled out of her thoughts because they arrived. Eddie has already opened the door and was waiting for her to step out. So she did and together they walked in and were greeted by the waitress.**

**Waitress:** Mr. Duran you're reservation is right this way. Please follow me!

**She leaded them to their table. Eddie helped Loren sit down and then he sat down as well.**

**Waitress:** My name is Andrea and I'm gonna be your waitress for tonight. Here are your menus. Can I get you anything drink?

**Eddie:** A soda will be fine. Loren?

**Loren:** The soda is great with me.

**Waitress:** OK!

**She made sure she flashed a smile towards Eddie then she left. Loren couldn't help but felt jealous. She then looked around and the place was beautiful.**

**Loren:** Wow, this is so great!

**Eddie:** You've never been here before?

**Loren:** No, never, but it's cool.

**Eddie:** Yeah. This is my favourite restaurant.

**Loren:** Well, then what do you suggest, what should I order?

**Eddie:** I don't know. Everything is great here. What do you like?

**Loren:** I like italian food.

**Eddie:** Well they have spaghetti, lasagne…

**Loren:** The second one is good.

**Eddie:** So the lasange?

**Loren:** Yes, that one.

**Eddie:** Okiie.

**Eddie looked confused and Loren didn't want him to think of her as a fool, so she told him her funny „story".**

**Loren:** Since I was little, I can pronaunce it correctly.

**Eddie:** What, the lasagne?

**Loren:** Yes.

**Eddie:** Because the sound of G. I see. So you say it like lasagne?

**Loren:** Grammatically I totally understand the concept, but it's just something about when I go to say it, it doesn't come out right.

**Eddie:** Say it!

**Loren:** I'm not gonna say it!

**Eddie:** Come on! You can set me up like that and not pay it off.

**Loren:** OK, but promise not to laugh at me!

**Eddie:** I promise.

**Loren:** Las-ag-na.

**Eddie couldn't help, he needed to laugh, so he burst out laughing. It was hilarious. Loren put on an angry face. A few minutes later Eddie finished laughing.**

**Loren:** See, that's why I didn't want to tell you and

**Eddie:** Ohh, sorry for laughing but it was so funny and cute.

**After this they continued talking about awkward childhood stories and Eddie told some about Kaitlyn too. They also talked about their lifes and Loren's degree etc. Both of them were having a good time and enjoyed each other's company, and just then and old enemy walked in.**

**Person:** Oh Eddie it's so great to see you again.

**Eddie:** Tyler what do you want here?

**Tyler:** Don't worry! I just came to grab a bite. I'm not planning anything. Although your friends really caught my attention. Hey beautiful wanna come home with me?

**He went over to where Loren sat and put his hands on her shoulders. She immediately shaked them off.**

**Loren: **What the hell are you doing?!

**Eddie stood up and shoved Tyler away from the table.**

**Eddie:** Stay away from here.

**Tyler:** Oh, look who got so protective! Moving on from Chloe this fast?

**He started getting on his nerves, but he was able to keep himself calm.**

**Eddie:** Tyler, I'm not gonna tell you one more time. Get the hell away from us.

**Tyler:** Eddie he doesn't look like your type. She's more like mine.

**That was it. Eddie lost his temper and he was ready to beat him up. He clenched his fists, but somebody pulled him back.**

**Loren:** OK, Tyler it's time for you to leave.

**Tyler:** I'm not gonna leave. This is a free country. I can be anywhere, where I want to be.

**Loren:** I said leave!

**And then security stepped in and escorted him out. By this time everyone in the restaurant was standing with a shock on their face. Loren and Eddie sat back down and Loren asked for the bill. People were still staring at them.**

**Loren:** What are you staring at?

**They instantly looked away and their bill arrived. Eddie payed and they left the restaurant, holding hands. Some paparazzi were outside of the restaurant and started taking pics. They made their way to the car through the crowd. Eddie started the car and within a minutes they were on the road. Eddie was quiet at first.**

**Eddie: **Do you have to go home?

**Loren:** No. It's not late yet.

**Eddie:** I want to take you somewhere. I have something special that I want to show you.

**Loren smiled. She was glad that the sparkle returned to Eddie's eyes. Eddie drove to the secret place and they climbed out to the roof through the skylight. They were just sitting here and taking in the beautiful view around them.**

**Loren:** Wow!

**Eddie:** It's a great spot huh?... You see the valley ont hat side. LA is there.

**Loren:** I've never been uphere before. How many secret spots do you have?

**Eddie:** A couple more. But they all have their . One for thinking. One for chilling.

**Loren:** What's this one for?

**Eddie:** Inspiration. And for making dates by the beach.

**Loren:** Make sense.

**(You will recognize this conversation. I just didn't understand it all so some things may not be the same.)**

**Eddie:** Listen sorry for what happened at the restaurant.

**Loren:** Don't be. He was out of the line. I understand.

**Eddie:** Yeah…

**Loren:** He shouldn't has said things like that.

**Eddie:** You know it's funny that I was less angry about bringing Chloe into this, than…

**He started scraping his neck, what he always does when he is nervous.**

**Loren:** Than what?

**Eddie:** I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it. Let's change the subject.

**Loren:** No, Eddie I wanna know.

**Eddie:** I was more angry when he was hitting on you.

**Before Loren could said anything he cut her off.**

**Eddie:** Loren, you captured my attention at the moment you walked through my door. And now that you've talked about yourself. It just made me like you more. I know it's early to say it but I like you Loren.

**And again before Loren could say anything he cut her off but not by speaking. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't a make out session or passionete kiss, it was just a simple one. Their lips were touching for a second but it sent electricity through their bodys. Loren was speechless, she wasn't expecting any of this happened.**

**Loren:** Wow.

**Eddie:** So what do you say Loren? Do you wanna go on a date with me.

**Loren:** Yes, I'd love to.

**Eddie couldn't hide his emotions. He was so happy that Loren said yes and he hoped that something great will come out of this. Meeting with Tyler wasn't as bad as he thought. It mage him realized that he can't let Loren slip through his fingers. He needed to make his move, and he did. He kissed Loren and asked her out.**

**Loren:** I've never thought that I would be in this position ever.

**Eddie:** What do you mean?

**Loren: In my whole life I've been trying to find the one for me. Someone who loves me unconditionally and tolerate me with all of my annoying benefits. You know I've been your biggest fan ever since you breaked out. I always wanted someone like you and now… I just can't believe it's happening to me. She looked down and Eddie lifted her face up by her chin.**

**Eddie:** Believe it!

**And then he pulled her into another kiss, but this time not just for a second.**

* * *

**And that was their friendly dinner what turned into a date! Please tell me what you think! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you liked it. It's better than the last one! Please review! Good night! Love! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 -The bestest date of the world

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it! New chapter of LBH coming up this weekend (maybe). Please review and enjoy! Much love! Bridget. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The bestest date of the world**

**After kissing for 10 minutes both Eddie and Loren agreed that it was time to go home and they an arrangement of having an other date in the nearly future. Eddie insisted on planning the date and he said that he would text Loren the details. **

**They had a really good time together but the time was getting late and had to take Kaitlyn home. Eddie drove to Mel's house and they walked inside together. Mel was sitting on the couch watching.**

**Mel: **Oh hey guys! Did you have a good time?

**Eddie: **Yes, Mel we had a great time.

**Mel: **I'm glad.

**She looked over to Loren and noticed that she was blushing. She quickly put two and two together. Something must've happened, she thought. She slightly chuckled.**

**Mel: **I knew it!

**Eddie: **What did you know?

**When Loren realized that Mel perceived something, she glanced at her with a dead look.**

**Mel: **Oh, nothing.

**Eddie: **Okiee. So where's my little girl?

**Mel:** She's sleeping in my room.

**Eddie:** Can you show me around cause I don't really know where's your room.

**Mel:** Of course.

**They went upstairs and Loren stayed there waiting for them to come back. She wanted to say goodbye to Eddie in private. Within a few minutes she heard footsteps on the stairs so she turned around. She saw Eddie and Mel coming. Eddie was carrying Kaitlyn in his arms. When they reached downstairs, Eddie spoke up.**

**Eddie:** Mel, thank you for taking care of her. You're the best.

**Mel:** Anytime, Eddie.

**Eddie:** Well, good night you guys!

**He said and turned to leave the house. He was at the doorway when Loren called after him.**

**Loren:** Eddie, wait! I will walk you out.

**Eddie waited for her and then they walked out together. Eddie opened his car and put Kaitlyn in her car seat, then he closed the door and turned to face Loren.**

**Eddie:** I had a really great time tonight.

**Loren:** Me too.

**Eddie slowly stepped closer to her and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. He then placed his hand on her cheek and started stroking it with his thumb.**

**Eddie:** Can't wait for the next date.

**Loren:** Me too.

**Their looks trailed down to each other's lips and they both started leaning in. At the moment their lips touched everything around them disappeared. They started slowly moving their lips. Eddie grabbed Loren's waist and she wrapped her arms around her neck. When air was needed they pulled away unwillingly. Eddie pulled Loren into a hug and kissed the top of the head.**

**Eddie: **Good night Loren! Sweet dreams!

**Loren didn't answered cause she was still speechless from the kiss they have just shared. She only nodded and her face was red like a tomato. Eddie stepped into the car and drove away. Loren went back to the house and leaned against the door. She put her hand above her mouth and smiled. She still didn't believe the night she had. Eddie freaking Duran admitted that he likes her and he asked her out. He even KISSED of her dreams about her ideal boy were coming true and she didn't want to wake up. She always has dreamed of a loving and caring man like Eddie and she had the chance to be with him. It was the most amazing feeling what she's ever felt. Mel's voice brought her back to the reality.**

**Mel: **Still speechless huh?

**Loren jumped at Mel voice cause she didn't notice that she was in the room too.**

**Loren:** Oh my Gosh Mel! You scared the hell out of me!

**Mel:** Sorry! I was calling your name for five minutes but you didn't notice me. It seemed like you were somewhere else.

**Loren:** Sorry, Mel! I was just thinking about…

**Mel:** Eddie?

**Loren:** Why would you say that?

**Mel:** Oh, Lo please!

**Loren:** OK! I was thinking about him, happy?

**Mel:** Yes! And now sit down and tell me everything!

**She sit down and noticed the emptiness of the house.**

**Loren:** Where's everybody?

**Mel:** Oh my parents went on a mini vacation and I think Phil is at Adrianna's.

**Loren:** Ohh, then it wouldn't be a problem if I spend the night? I'm too tired to drive home.

**Mel:** Of course not, but now tell me! What happened?

**Loren:** Oh Mel! It was an amazing night. He was just so cute and… he's a gentleman and he's just perfect.

**She said and she fell down on the couch. Mel sat down next to her and laughed.**

**Mel:** I told you he's into you and you didn't believe.

**Loren:** Mel you know me. And how were you so sure of that he likes me?

**Mel:** I just had to look into his eyes. And the look what he was sending you.

**Loren:** What kinda look?

**Mel:** It was full of love and…

**Loren:** Mel stop! I don't think that we can talk about love at this point.

**Mel:** OK maybe not now but in the near future.

**Loren:** He has a daughter and he lost his wife so I don't think he falls in love that easily.

**Mel:** Say what you want but you know I am right.

**She said then walked upstairs and left Loren alone with her thoughts. Is she ready to be in a relationship with Eddie? Does she want to be the girl who he moves on with? **

* * *

**Meanwhile Eddie and Kaityln arrived to the penthouse and Eddie put Kaitlyn in the bed. He then went downstairs, grabbed a glass of beer from the refridgerant and went out on the balcony. He leaned against the rail and took a sip from his beer. His thoughts instantly went to Loren. He smiled as the memory of tonight appeared in his head. He was just so happy that Loren came into his life. She was the perfect girl for dating again. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's easy to talk to and… she's perfect. Little did he know that while thinking about Loren his mother came into the house. He came behind him an tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was very happy to see his mom standing there. He could use some of his motherly advice.**

**Katy: **Hey stranger!

**Eddie:** Hi mom!

**He pulled her into a hug and picking her up, he spun her around.**

**Katy:** Wow! Someone's happy to see me.

**Eddie:** Yes, I'm very happy.

**He kissed her cheek and went back in. He sat down on the couch and just smiled like crazy. **

**Katy:** What's up with you?

**Eddie:** What do you mean?

**Katy:** You can't stop smiling and you're just way more happy than you usually are.

**Eddie:** I don't know what are you talking about.

**Katy:** Eddie. Who is she?

**Eddie:** Am I that obvious? **- Blushing**

**Katy:** No. I just know you like nobody does.

**Eddie smiled.**

**Katy:** So who is the girl?

**Eddie:** Her name is Loren.

**Katy:** And how did you guys meet?

**Eddie:** We met by Kaitlyn.

**Katy:** What do you mean?

**Eddie: **Well, do you remember the night when I had that concert and needed a babyitter?

**Katy nodded and Eddie continued.**

**Eddie: **She was that person.

**Katy: **Wait, then she is…

**Eddie: **Yes, she's Nora's daughter. So she came over and mom I was just stunned. I've never seen a beautiful girl like her…

**Katy just smiled as she was watching her son talking about Loren. Eddie just couldn't wipe the smile off his face.**

**Eddie: **Kaitlyn got comfortable so easily. She's never been like this with stargers. Anyway, so when I got home from the concert, I asked Loren to come on a dinner with me.

**Katy: **You asked her out?

**Eddie: **No, I didn't. I just asked her to come on a friendly dinner what turnedintoadate…

**Katy: **What happened?

**Eddie: **Well I told her I like her and I kinda kissed her.

**Katy: **Oh Eddie…

**Eddie: **What?

**Katy:** Do you really want to do this?

**Eddie: **Yeah… I mean what I have been doing for the last two years? I'm still recovering but it's time for me to move on.

**Katy: **And is she the right girl for moving on with?

**Eddie: **Yes, she is. Chloe will always mean something to me but I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted me to be single for the rest of my life.

**Katy: **What about Kaitlyn? Does she like her?

**Eddie: **Mom, I have just told you that. She loves her, and Loren loves her too.

**Katy: **Sorry, I'm just worried about you.

**Eddie slipped closer to his mom and pulled her into an embrace.**

**Eddie: **Don't be! I know what I'm doing. And you know that I would never do something what Kaitlyn is not comfortable with. She always comes first.

**Katy: **I know. You're a very smart man sweetie.

**Eddie: **Thanks ma.

**Katy**: If you're happy than I'm happy.** – They pulled back – **So what happens next?

**Eddie: **I need your help.

**Katy: **With?

**Eddie: **With planning the bestest date of the world.

**The next morning**

**Eddie woke up with a big smile on his face and was ready to set up everything for the date. Last his mom and he planned everything thoroughly out. He got ready for the day and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Kaitlyn. When he was done with the breakfast, he went back upstairs and woke Kaitlyn up. He sat down on her bed and gently caressed her cheek.**

**Eddie: **Princess, it's time to wake up.

**Kaitlyn: **Uggh.

**Eddie: **C'mon honey! Wake up!

**Kaitlyn still didn't do anything so Eddie started tickling her.**

**Kaitlyn: **Daddy…da…ddy OK I wak…e up.

**Eddie: **That's what I thought. Now go and get ready! Breakfast's in the kitchen.

**She jumped up and ran to her wardrobe and change. Meanwhile Eddie went back to the kitchen and placed their plates on the table. They had breakfast together and now they were sitting on the couch.**

**Eddie: **So what do you wanna do today?

**Kaitlyn: **I don't know.

**Eddie: **Well what do you say about a beach day?

**Kaitlyn: **We're going to the beach?

**Eddie: **Only if you want to.

**Kaitlyn: **YEES!

**Eddie: **Haha OK then we're going to the beach**.**

**Kaitlyn: **Can we invite Loren too?

**Eddie: **Of course honey. Go to your room and pack your stuffs. I'll call Loren.

**Kaitlyn ran upstairs as fast as she could and started packing her stuffs for the beach. Back to downstairs. Eddie took out his phone of his packet and dialed Loren's number. He was so happy that Kaitlyn liked Loren cause this way he could invite Loren without any good reason.**

**Loren: **Hallo?

**Eddie: **Hi Loren! It's Eddie.

**Loren: **Oh, hey Eddie! What's up?

**Eddie: **Well Kaitlyn and I are heading to the beach and Kaitlyn suggested to invite you too so I just want to ask if you want to come?

**Loren: **Yeah that'd be great! When do I have to be ready?

**Eddie: **If you text me your address then I will pick you up in like 30 minutes.

**Loren: **OK! See you then!

**Eddie: **Yeah, can't wait to see you! Bye!

**And they hang up with a smile on their face. Yeah he really can't stop smiling lately, thought Eddie.**

* * *

**What do you think? Want another? Please review! Good night! ? Much love! Bridget. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Beach day

**Chapter 7 – Beach day**

**After getting out of the phone with Eddie, Loren started getting ready for their beach day. She still wasn't sure about what she really wants or what will happen with Eddie and her, but there's no harm in spending the day with them, after all she's Kaitlyn's babysitter.**

**Nora has just come back home from a photo shoot in the club and put her purse on the counter. When she heard Loren was home she went into her room to talk. Yesterday when she came home for work she wanted to check up on her, but she wasn't home. It made Nora a little sad cause they haven't had a real conversation since she got home from NYC. Ever since that they haven't been the same. She knocked on her door and opened it only to see Loren running around with bikinis in her hands.**

**Nora:** Hey honey? What are you doing?

**Loren:** Hi mom! I'm just checking my lineup of cloths. Eddie and Kaitlyn are going to the beach and they invited me too and I just wanna look good. So which one do you like?

**Nora:** The red one looks cute.

**Loren:** The red one it is then. OK!

**She picked it up and after doubling up she placed it in her beach bag.**

**Loren:** So what's up?

**Nora:** Nothing interesting. I've just come home from the club. There was a photo shoot you know?

**Loren:** Yeah? It sounds like fun.

**Nora:** It was… Where were you yesterday night? Cause I came to check up on you and you weren't here.

**Loren:** I spent last night at Mel's. Why?

**Nora:** Just because I wanted to talk to you a little you know. We haven't had a decent talk since you came home from New York and I miss you.

**Loren:** Oh I miss you too mom**. – She got up and embraced her mom. –** I'm sorry! I've just been so busy lately and now that eveything's going on with Eddie, I pretty much forget about you**. – Laughing.**

**They broke apart and sat down on Loren's bed.**

**Nora:** So Eddie? How was your dinner? Did you two have a good time.

**Loren:** Yes, mom. It was wonderful. He was so sweet and nice. And we just talked and it seemed so natural.

**Nora:** That's it? Nothing else happened?

**Loren:** Well something happened…

**Nora:** Really? What is that something?

**Loren:** We kissed and we have another upcoming date.

**Nora:** That's great sweetie. I'm so happy for you.

**Loren:** Mom it was so unreal. He told me things no one ever has said to me before. He said that I had captured his attention the moment I walked through his door. He said he had never seen a beautiful girl like me.

**Nora:** And that is very true. You need to believe that you're beautiful inside out.

**Loren:** You're my mom. You have to say that.

**Nora:** OK then what about Eddie, Mel or everybody around? They all have the same opinion.

**Loren:** Maybe…

**Nora:** When do you have to take off to the beach?

**Loren:** Eddie said he would pick me up at 1. What time is it?

**Nora:** It's 12:45.

**Loren:** He would be here in any minute. And I'm not even ready!

_**The doorbell ringing.**_

**Loren:** Would you let them in? I guickly change into something comfortable.

**Nora went to open the door and Eddie was standing there holding Kaitlyn's hand. He has already changed into his swim trunks and Kaitlyn was wearing a one-piece mini yellow sundress dress. **

**Nora:** Hey guys! Come on in! Loren will be ready soon! Do you want anything to drink or eat?

**Eddie:** No, thank you. We're fine. We will just wait for her.

**Nora:** Kaitlyn? Why don't you go and watch some TV while I talk to dady.

**Kaitlyn nodded and rushed over to the couch. She grabbed the remote and tunned into a cartoon channel.**

**Nora:** So Eddie. What do you plan on doing with my daughter?

**Eddie:** I…amm…we were just….

**Nora:** No need to be afraid. I just wanna know if your intentions are serious with her.

**Eddie:** Nora, I don't know what to say. You don't have to worry about her. She's in good hands.

**Nora:** You don't want me to go all Mama Grizzly on you haha…

**Eddie:** I would like to see that haha.

**Nora:** I bet you would. I just… just please don't let her fall in love with you and then (This is from HH when Eddie, Loren and Nora had dinner together. Sorry I didn't understand what she said here. I've tried to translate it from my language, but it sounded weird.)

**Eddie:** Look I don't wanna see her get hurt either. I'm trying to take it slow, but… I really like her. You know the more I get to know about her the more I wanna know and…

**Seeing how Eddie really feel about her daughter made Nora feel a glow inside. She was very happy that Loren found someone who actually cares about her and will be by her side no matter what.**

**Nora: **This is the curse of Tate girls. We're irresistible.

**Eddie:** Haha.

**Nora:** But if you hurt her, I'll protect her with everything I have.

**Eddie:** Anybody who hurts Loren has to deal with me. Trust me.

The door of Loren's room has been opened and slammed. Loren appeared at the corner of the hallway wearing a white sundress and her hair was up in a messy bun. Eddie was amazed by how beautiful she looked. His jaw dropped and words didn't want to come out.

**As soon as Kaitlyn saw her she ran up to her and Loren picked her up. She kissed her cheek and then placed her back to the ground. She turned to look at her mom and Eddie.**

**Eddie:** Loren you look amazing.

**Loren:** Thank you Eddie!

**Eddie got up from the place he has been sitting and pulled Loren into a hug.**

**Eddie: **I think we should get going.

**Loren:** OK. Let me grab my bag.

**She walked back to her room and come back with the beach bag on her shoulder. Eddie took it from her saying he would carry it for her. After saying goodbye to Nora they headed out to the car. While Eddie put the luggages into the trunk Loren sat Kaitlyn into her car seat. Everything was sorted out, so they got into the car and made their way to Malibu where the Duran family's bungalow is located. During the ride they talked about random things, sang together and laughed a lot. Eddie was having a great and this was how he always pictured his life. With the woman he loved and the token of their love. That's right that Kaitlyn wasn't Loren's, but he thinks she would be a great mother for her. Maybe it was to early to think about this, but Eddie needs to take account of Kaitlyn being in the picture. His little girl will always be the first and if something's not OK with her, then it's not OK with him either. But she loves Loren and Loren loves her so he doesn't have to worry about this.**

**Eventually they arrived and while Eddie settled everything down on the beach, Loren helped Kaitlyn with changing into her bathsuit. Eddie set up a sunshade and layed a blanket for everyone underneath it. He took off his shirt and turned to go and check up on the girls, but he saw them walking down the stairs so he stayed there. As they came closer he got a clear sight of them and saw Loren in her two-piece red bikini. Again there he was standing left speechless. Loren and Kaitlyn arrived where he was and noticed him staring. After smacking and calling out his name for 5 minutes he eventually came back to reality.**

**Kaitlyn:** Dady can't speak haha!

**Eddie:** Is that so? **– Said Eddie sending a mischievous grin to her daughter.**

**Suddenly he ran over to her and throwing her over his shoulder he sprint directly into the water. Loren just laughed at them and decided to sunbath a little. She pulled out the sunscreen and squezzed some of the lotion on her hand. She put it on her legs and arm. She started massaged it into her skin and Eddie couldn't help noticing it. His gaze traveled to her direction and his eyes sticked to Loren. Kaitlyn playfully hit his leg to win back his father's attention.**

**Eddie:** What's the matter Kaitlyn?

**Kaitlyn:** You were staring at Loren!

**Eddie:** No, I wasn't. I was just… ohh watching the clouds. They're beautiful right? **- He said and continued splashing water at her.**

**They've been playing in the water for almost an hour when Kaitlyn get tired. She and Eddie walked out and after drying Kaitlyn, Eddie took her back to the bungalow and put her to the bed. It was around noon so Eddie decided to throw something together for lunch. Eddie was done with the food when Loren walked through the door left it open. She walked into the kitchen and checked out what Eddie has cooked.**

**Loren:** This smells amazing. I didn't know you can cook.

**Eddie:** There's plenty of things you don't know about me.

**He said grabbing her by the waistline and turned her around, so she was facing him.**

**Loren: **Yeah?

**Eddie:** Yeah… **- Eddie leaned near to Loren's ear and whispered into it. –** You know I've never got the chance to tell you how sexy you look in this bikini.

**He brought his head back and now their lips were only inches away. Eddie quickly closed the gasp between them and put his lips on hers. Little did they know that while they've been kissing Kaitlyn walked downstairs and someone took a photo of them from the doorstep.**

**Kaitlyn: **DADY! A MAN IS AT THE DOOR!

**Eddie:** What?!

**They all turned around and the man with the camera ran off from the porch. Eddie released Loren and chased after him. **

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you liked it! What will happen next? Please review, if you want a new chapter! **

**Love, **

**Bridgit. :)**


End file.
